callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ensemble Cast
Ensemble Cast is a co-op achievement/trophy in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It requires the player to complete the main easter egg of the Zombies map Call of the Dead in multiplayer. Step 1 In order to start the easter egg, the player must first turn on the power, then find a locked door in the room underneath PhD Flopper. Once the player knifes the door, the player can hear Richtofen explaining that the teleporter sent them too far in time and that they are now trapped inside a dark room, asking the player on the other side of the door for help. The player must first find a fuse. It will spawn in the above room, in one of the three following locations: *On the ground next to a locker *Behind batteries next to the 115 meteorite *On the table beside PhD Flopper Once a player has found the fuse, they must use the action button to take it. Then they must place the fuse into the box just beside the door. Step 2 After the first step is completed, there is now light in the room allowing the Original Characters to finally see. While discussing, Nikolai activates the MDT security system, not knowing what it would do. The player must destroy four generators, signaled by four glowing red orbs, disabling the MDT security system. This can be done by any explosive device, though some are easier to use than others due to larger splash radius. It is advised to use Semtexes as they will stick onto the generators if thrown correctly, and can be refilled for 130 points. When a generator is successfully destroyed, the top will stop glowing. The Generators' locations are the following: *Across from the locked door where the original characters are (this is likely to show the player what they look like). *Outside of the left window in the Stamin-Up building. Can also be seen from on top of the lighthouse at the Mystery Box spawn point. *Over the left railing of the ship near Double Tap Root Beer. *In between the second ship and the spawn area, on the right side between two ice shelves. Once all four generators have been deactivated, the player must knife the door again. Step 3 After completing the second step, Nikolai asks for some vodka. The player can find the vodka in multiple places. It will appear stuck into ice in one of the following locations *On the railing above the staircase that leads to PhD Flopper *On the railing above the staircase towards the AK-74u *On a railing near the M16 on the ship *On the ledge that connects both ships (near the MP40) In order to catch the vodka, one player has to stand under the Vodka bottle ready to catch it, while the other player knifes it causing it to fall down. If the player fails to catch the bottle, another one will respawn at a different place. It can also spawn just above the room where the players are trapped like the previous one, where the player has to knife the bottle, and catch the bottle. The player must then place the vodka in the transfer tube, on the opposite side to the fuse box, and knife the door. Step 4 Note: Steps 4-7 may be done in any order Four Morse Code radios must be activated in the correct order. The Morse Code radios in the correct order: #Under the power room, on top of a cabinet on the right side. #Next to Stamin-Up, on top of the barrel. #Near the back of the second ship, where the player can buy Semtex grenades. It is inside the train cart next to a window on the right hand side. #Under the steps going to the door where the original characters are trapped, on top of a cabinet The player has limited time to trigger all the radios. In order to be fast enough, it is advised to purchase Stamin-Up and open doors that allow the player to take shortcuts. If the player has successfully activated the radios, morse code can be heard, and a glowing yellow ellipse can be seen near the Mule Kick machine. Step 5 In the power room, one must set the steering wheel to the 5 o'clock position (move the wheel so the brown handle faces 5 o'clock), pull the first lever once, and the third lever three times (from left to right). A foghorn is heard, then a submarine will surface. The submarine is visible when looking off the left side of the portion of the large ship containing Juggernog Step 6 The sound created by the foghorn must be matched using the foghorns around the lighthouse. The foghorn from the sub can be best heard from the end of the lighthouse zipline; however the player does not even need to hear it because the order is the same regardless. The submarine will NOT disappear if the player takes too long. It will stay there for as many rounds needed.. The order below is the correct order. If the player messes up the order, or the sub will not appear, simply start the next round and it will reset. In order to activate the foghorns, one must press and hold the use button near them. After successfully activating the foghorns, the submarine will shine a mysterious green light at the top of the lightouse. The Foghorn locations in order are: #At the base of the lighthouse, next to the pool of water. #After the slide to Speed Cola, around the right side of the corner in the water. #At the base of the lighthouse, on the left hand side next to the building. #After the slide to Speed Cola, behind the huge rock in the center. Step 7 The player must set the security dials in the lighthouse to its proper code. There is a dial on each level, the code being 2746 from top to bottom, and each dial has a color: yellow, orange, blue, purple, from top to bottom. This is an annoying task for the player to complete, because when a dial is changed, the ones below and above it will increase by one. To get the dials to become 2746 these simple steps must be followed. The dials to start out exactly the same every time. The colors of the dials from top to bottom are Yellow, Orange, Blue, and Purple on bottom. Because of ambient lighting conditions, the bottom dial may not appear as purple on first sight. The steps are: #Turn the purple dial until it is at the correct number (6). #Turn the orange dial until the blue dial is at the correct number (4). #Turn the yellow dial until the orange dial is at the correct number (7). The bottom 3 numbers should now be at the correct ratio from one another. #Turn the yellow dial until it is at the correct number (2) while counting the number of times it is turned. #Turn the purple dial the same number of times as the yellow dial was turned previously. #Turn the blue dial until it is back at the correct number. The purple and orange dials should now also be at the correct numbers. The final result should have 2''' on the yellow dial, '''7 '''on the orange dial, 4 '''on the blue dial and '''6 '''on the purple dial. If the dials aren't correct just redo the turns again and they should fix themselves. If all dials have the correct number, the submarine's green light will reflect into the lighthouse. Step 8 The player will need the V-R11 for this step. Once acquired, they must shoot a zombie with it in the surroundings of the lighthouse. Instead of running towards the water just like it does normally, the affected zombie will run at the bottom of the lighthouse into the green light and float towards the top. The player now must kill the zombie before it reaches the top - the players will know when the zombie is killed when it stops moving. The zombie can take a large amount of damage before dying while inside the green light, so it is advised to use the Scavenger, Ray Gun and/or high-damage weapons. Once the dead zombie has reached the top, the Golden Rod will appear at the bottom of the lighthouse. The player simply needs to pick it up and take it to the transfer tube near the door. Step 9 Simply knife the fuse box to fix it after hearing Richtofen's dialogue. Once the easter egg has been completed, all players earn the achievement, and a Lightning Bolt power-up will appear right outside the door. As well, once the player has obtained the achievement, George A. Romero will drop Lightning Bolts instead of Death Machines when killed. If the player has obtained this achievement, the Golden Rod will spawn in their inventory in both Shangri-La and Moon if they play as Richtofen. Completing this easter egg is a pre-requisite along with Time Travel Will Tell to complete Richtofen's Grand Scheme. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops DLC Achievements